power_rangers_lost_galaxy_fanfilm_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Galactabeasts
"The Lost Galactabeasts", the name of a 2-part episode of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, which aired between October 16, 1999 to October 22, 1999, revolves around a new villain, Deviot, as he introduces Scorpius to "the 3 most fiercesome zords ever created", which consists the Stratoforce Megazord , Centaurus Megazord and the Zenith Carrierzord - whose Galactabeasts' former selves consist of a Blue Phoenix, Red Rhino, and White Shark. They are the missing Galactabeasts that were once part of the main Galactabeasts' equivalency. After Deviot rebuilt them, he programmed the evil zords to fight the Power Rangers' zords, causing their Megazords not to fight them. 'Plot Summaries' 'Part 1' On a mysterious orangy/red planet with rings we'll call Stackurn (I need a quick name, so sue me!), a strange ship flies through the stormy desert areas. It carries a large whale-shaped cargo by a chain behind it, finally detaching and letting the shrouded Zenith Carrier Zord land softly on the desert floor. The small ship then takes off and approaches the Scorpion Stinger, entering and encountering Stingwinger resistance. The figure that exits the ship offscreen walks slowly through the bugdrones, knocking them over as if an afterthought, heading to the Stinger bridge where Scorpius is lazing around near the cocoon he coughed up a few shows ago. His Stingwinger guards get tossed aside, as the intruder answers Scorpius' request on his uninvited identity, he's Deviot (and he looks like the robotic version of the Bard himself, Shakespeare to me. You know, the whole Ruff around the neck thing and accent? Oh well, Robobard is his nickname from now on!) announcing he's his loyal servant. The Stingwingers regain their ground and swarm on him, but he warns before Scorpius overreacts he has something of interest to him, a remote that controls three of the most fearsome Zords ever created! Scorpius finds it very tempting, asking what he'll get out of this deal, Deviot saying he wishes to be second-in-command. He then brings up he heard his daughter, Trakeena, rejected the position, but he wants it. He wants to step into the cocoon and become invincible, Scorpius firing a mouth laser at Robobard as he approaches the cocoon, saying that is for his daughter only! Deviot says she's long gone, Scorpius growing angry as he asks for proof on the power of these evil Zords, Robobard quickly coming up with a plan to reveal an example of their strength. Inside the Terra Venture Science Division, every brainiac and tech-head work tirelessly in deciphering the Galaxy Book retrieved on the rescue mission last episode. Kendrix running scans and tests on various photocopies of the pages of the old, brittle book as well as her coworkers. Commander Stanton drops by to ask the man in charge, Dr. Kovak, is he's having any luck, the doc saying he can't even figure out the title of it yet, they just aren't getting anywhere! Stanton sighs, as Kovak states they're in the dark but are sure they'll come up with something soon. As he speaks these words, Kendrix flips through the rotting parchment, and discovers a familiar sight, a page containing crude drawings of the five Galactabeasts! It's torn in half, but the intelligent Pink Ranger knows fully well the origins of this book may be more important than just the identity of some dead aliens on a spaceship in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile in the Forest Dome (or Jungle or Mountain, take your pick), Maya meets with the Galactabeasts, asking why they called for her. They speak in their usual groans and growls, Maya answering back that she knows, she sensed it too. Elsewhere, Kai paces back and forth as Damon works on his Venture Vehicle. It's broken down, Kai's stranded in the city and needs to get back to the Power Pad, he's got dinner on the stove! He grows inpatient with Damon's inability to fix the thing and plans to walk, when Damon tells him its as good as new, better even. They hop in, Damon driving, when suddenly it gets blasted by Deviot standing on a building above them! Kai thinks this proof of Damon's lack of mechanical skills, so the two get out and start walking when Deviot blows the Vehicle up behind them! The explosion knocks them down, Damon remarking about the fact in light of this baddie being the source of the blast, he did indeed fix it. They stand up, Go Galactic (with split-screen Morphing), and do their little stances before jumping at the maniacally laughing Robobard. He quickly smacks them back down where they came from, finding their moves impressive but not match for his own. He gives them no real time to catch their breath, rushing them and beating Green & Blue Rangers all over the area with his robotic physique. Tossing them one last time, he ends their little game by charging up his gauntlet guns and zapping the two into unconsciousness. He mentions now they're coming with him, telling the two to sleep tight as he reaches for them and they black out. Once they awaken, they're on Stackurn with strange cuffs and devices around their wrists, ankles and neck and no idea what they're for or how they got there. Deviot is getting a kick out of watching them squirm, sitting nearby on his own special seat and explaining who he is and their situation. Calling them pathetic excuses for warriors, he explains they're his prisoners and they'd better not even think about trying to escape, they're under his control now! He has a Stingwinger insert his remote into a nearby machine control panel, then activating the device and causing Green & Blue Rangers to be overwhelmed with pain. The machine controls the devices on their body, forcing the Rangers to draw Quasar Sabers and attack each other against their wills! Deviot then has the machine shut down, Kai asking why he's doing this to them, Robobard saying the energy they expend fighting will power his Zords. The machine is turned on once more, the knobs cranked up as Damon & Kai can do nothing but follow the will of the devices! Under the crimson sky, Green & Blue Ranger duel with each other viciously, their Ranger-born skills once used for good, now used for their self-destructions. The machine's indicator shows the input of energy increasing slowly, while the two slash and bash themselves crazy. Deviot takes a seat, knowing it won't be long now before his evil Zords are brought to life. With Deviot (and even some Stingwingers) cheering the carnage on, Green & Blue Rangers battle fiercely, Saber against Saber, Ranger against Ranger. The two-man war wages on for quite a bit, until they become tired & worn from battle, the power input slowing as they both collapse before the annoyed Robobard. He orders them to fight, but when they can move no more, Deviot tells them to rest for now. It's nighttime on the space station Terra Venture, in the Science Division lab, Kendrix continues burning the midnight oil on reading the Galaxy Book. Returning to the Galactabeast page, so runs her hand down the rip in the page, wondering what connects to it, suddenly hearing the sounds of voices nearby. She turns her head to see nothing, then turning back to the book, finally removing her glasses from the strain of the intense resolutionless work. Then she realizes she knows what it is missing, flipping through a stack of various page pieces she finds another drawing covered ancient pulp particle, placing it on the Galactabeasts image and discovering the two connect perfectly! A door opens, so she stuffs the newly found segment away and pretends like she found nothing, Maya then showing up. She's asks if Kendrix knows what time it is, Kendy yawning and saying she didn't realize. She then asks her alien pal if everything is okay, Maya hops on the table and says she doesn't know. She senses something in the air, the same feeling she had when they first found the Galactabeasts. Kendrix decides to show Maya the revelation of the Galaxy Book, the page once pieced together reveals three more Galactabeast drawings, eight total! Maya knows they're what she sensed, as they must be close to the space colony. Speaking of close, Leo comes home to the Power Pad to find something smelling good for dinner. There's a pot on the stove, ablaze and smoking up the room, Leo rushes to toss it in the sink before the whole places catches on fire. He then heads over to Kai's bunk, beginning to yell at him for the fire hazard, but nobody's there! Maya then comes in, looking for Kai to tell him of the Galactabeast discovery, then asking Leo where the other guys are. He doesn't know, and to make things worse, Kendrix shows up with word that Kai didn't show up for his shift in command, something he's never missed! Leo tries contacting him on his Transmorpher, but getting no answer from either Kai or Damon! They know something is wrong, rushing off to likely the Megaship (not that we'd see). Back on Stackurn, Green & Blue Rangers are back in battle, Deviot giddy as an English poet as they rip into each other continuously! The controlling machine's indicator is reaching the yellow level, with little to go before the power to bring the Zords to life is reached. Kai & Damon start to tire again, but he warns them not to, with victory so close. Green Ranger is able to snatch Blue's Quasar Saber, and readies to use the both on the weakened Ranger who lies struggling before him. Damon finally drops one, clutching his head and saying he can't do this, despite the devices incredible hold on them. He tries to fight it, but he begins to lift his Saber over his head, telling Kai he sorry and suddenly falling over, tossing the Saber towards the input machine! The blow is swift, and the whole thing explodes much to Robobard's dismay. This sends the Stingys & Deviot for a wallop, as the Saber flips back into Damon's hand and the devices around each of the Rangers' limbs fry out and come off with ease. This their chance to escape, the Rangers take off into the strange alien terrain while Deviot recovers his remote from the debris. He then orders up a new batch of Stingwingers to give chase and go after the two, he's not through with them just yet. Our battle-weary heroes make their way to a beach (notice the sky is now blue, and remains that way for the rest of the episode. Perhaps the atmosphere on Stackurn around the rings is different thanks to the oceans?), unable to go much further when Stingwingers & Deviot catch up and move in for the kill. Nowhere left to run, Green & Blue Rangers are about to be recaptured painfully when blasts from above take care of the bugdrones, the blasts coming from the three Jet Jammers above! Red Ranger hops out and lands next to his teammates, asking if they're alright, Kai groaning woozily that they're just fine as the Rangers get ready to take care of business. Pink, Yellow & Red Rangers combat with the Stingwingers, surrounded and outnumbered but still able to knock circles around them. Green & Blue take a breather while they watch their friends give the Stingys a beach-beating, until suddenly Deviot joins the fray! He targets Maya, separating her from the buzzbrains and attacking Yellow Ranger on a large rock near the water. He appears to be winning, but his upperhand doesn't last long as the Magna Defender makes the scene with a Saber slash through Robobard! Mike stands by Maya's side, both facing the twisted literary master from the Lost Galaxy together. Blue Ranger is still weak, but holds his own against a Stingwinger, same with Damon. They're both tired from the energy expending earlier, but when asked if he's okay by Kendrix, Damon tells her 'girl, you don't have to worry about me!" Nearby, Magna Defender & Yellow Ranger duel with Deviot, and despite his robotic good looks he appears to be a dangerous fighter as well. Beating the heroes back, the Rangers stand in unison and call on the Lights Of Orion, armor powering up before him (poor Mike gets nothing to show for that). Deviot stands his ground, telling them to give him their best shot, Magna Defender doing his Saber Flip Move, followed by the Rangers charging through him with an Orion power blast! Coming out the other side, Robobard begins to explode, but the fancy fireworks give way to his laughter. He scoffs at their stupid attempt to destroy him, having now powered his remote device with the energy he needed to call upon the most powerful Zords in the universe! They will follow his every command, speaking into the remote and telling Stratoforce & Centaurus to arise, the giant evil Megazords appearing instantly above the stunned Galaxy Rangers. Deviot then tells them to destroy the Power Rangers, both sinister-faced Megazords unleash an onslaught of power blasts down at our defenseless heroes. Rising from the ashes, Red Ranger yells for the Galactabeasts to arise, and apparently they pop up out of Terra Venture, and then I guess they beam themselves over to Stackurn and soon the Transdaggers are raised and The Galaxy Megazord is transformed! One quick Orion Power-Up armor mode later, they're ready to rumble. Speaking of rumble, Torozord is there too, Magna Defender quickly going Mega and hooking up to become Defender Torozord. The four Megazords face each in the field of combat, each sentient gestalt glaring at each other as Toro & Galaxy lower their weapons. The Transdagger devices powering the Galaxy Megazord slowly grin to a halt, the Rangers confused as to what's going on, Damon mentioning they've shut down! Torozord is completely silent, Mike apparently not in control of the oddly acting Zord. The clueless Rangers have no idea why their Megazord won't fight Deviot's, and he takes advantage of that, sending Stratoforce & Centaurus to attack the docile Zords intensely! Kicking, punching and generally knocking them around as Robobard laughs like usual, the two evil Zords then unleash some more power blasts on our heroes' useless Megazords! The attack sends both Torozord & Galaxy Mega falling over, the Rangers still have no idea why they won't work. Deviot knew this would happen, preparing his two twisted Megazords to show their true firepower, Stratoforce pulling out its huge boomerang and Centaurus its huge laser rifle. The Galaxy Megazord & Defender Torozord get back on their feet, just in time for Stratoforce to whip out a boomerang charged blast attack and Centaurus to pop some devastating laser caps in their metal hulls. Toro & Galaxy helpless and collapses on the ground, Deviot feels this has been proof enough for Scorpius, ordering his two evil Megazords to return to the Zenith Carrierzord! Leo wonders why they're leaving when they had them on the ropes... Later on the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius asks Deviot why he didn't destroy the Rangers when he had the chance. Robobard explains that was only a sample of his Megazord's power, he could have destroyed the Rangers whenever he wanted and likely will be able to again. Deviot brings up the topic of the cocoon, Scorpius firing at the robotic mastermind as he tries touching the slimy sack again. Scorpius tells him they can talk about that after he destroys the Power Rangers, Deviot walking away, vowing the pound them into dust this time, Scorpius telling he had better. Back on Terra Venture, Kendrix & Kai are in the Science Lab, working on decoding the Galaxy Book with the use of a computer. All searches for deciphering the symbols and writing turn up no translation, Kai thinking this impossible. Kendrix walks over to the display of the Galactabeast drawings, saying they must keep trying as the only chance at stopping those evil Zords may be in those pages. Kai knows they gotta go it quickly, those Megazords will be back to kick Ranger butt sooner than they're prepared for. 'Part 2' Inside the Scorpion Stinger, Scorpius asks Deviot if he can count on him. The robotic bard tells him yes, as his new general he will serve with absolute loyalty and as his first mission he will have Scorpius' new Zords destroy the Power Rangers. Deviot snaps his fingers and the spokesmonster for the Olive Garden appears, named Hardtochoke! Handing the greenie creature the remote control, he orders him to destroy the Rangers, Hardy glad he won't even have to get his hands dirty. Robobard nods his head as the monster leaves, still high off the rush of his recent victory, i'm sure. As the space station Terra Venture zooms through outer space, inside the Power Pad, four of the Ranger teens are sitting around racking their brains. Kendrix works tirelessly on the computer terminal, attempting to decode the Galaxy Book pages to no avail, as Kai wonders why the Galaxy Megazord refused to fight those new Zords. Kendrix knows the answer is in the book, but has no idea what it says. Leo mentions those Zords will be back, but they need a way to stop them. Damon is brainstorming on a napkin (not as disgusting as it sounds), writing out a long string theory about combining the lasers of all three Astro Cycles, it'll add up to one pretty mean blast. Kendrix asks him how he knows that'll destroy them, Damon saying he doesn't, since he doesn't even know what those Zords are but this is the best he can do. Leo has his own crazy idea inspired by Damon, about setting an Astro Cycle on overload and then launching it right into the evil Zords, the explosion might destroy them both. Leo then has a weird onscreen vision of this happening, Red Ranger on his Astro Cycle riding right off a building into the Zords and blowing up with it (suicide run, Lee?)! Kai likes his dangerous idea, Damon agreeing and it's settled, the three rushing off the Megaship to get the cycles. Leo is stopped by Kendrix, who tells him she's going to the Science Division to keep trying on the book, and he wishes her good luck before they both exit the room. Elsewhere on TerraV, Hardtochoke is atop a building, getting to his destructive work by speaking into the controller and commanding Zenith Carrierzord's systems to go to full power. Likely still on the planet Stackurn, Zenith reshifts its structure into position, as Hardy calls for Stratoforce & Centaurus to arise! The two sets of five small Zords reform into two larger Megazords, flying toward the screen and soon, the space colony. Meanwhile in one of the outer domes, Maya pleads with the Galactabeasts to help fight those Zords before they destroy all of them. Even her own Wolf beast refuses to move a limb to aid her, as the evil Megazords land on the colony, shaking the entire place and alerting Maya to their arrival. Centaurus & Stratoforce stand in the center of the main city, Hardtochoke ordering weapons on full power so they can destroy the Terra Venture! Both Megazords unleash an explosive wave of energy into the streets of the space station, the innocent civilians below scurrying about as death comes from above! The evil Zords firing away, debris comes crumbling atop many of the bystanders. Green, Red & Blue Rangers rise through the panicking streets on their Astro Cycles, making their way to the scene of the action. Over in Command Headquarters, Mike is calling the shots for the GSA security forces to take positions all over the dome. The soldiers run to their designated squad locations, as Kendrix makes her way past them and into the Science Division lab. She sits at the table, glancing over to the opened Galaxy Book under glass, before returning to the computer work and decrypting. Buildings go up like cheap cardboard sets under the onslaught of the evil Megazords, while the Astro Cycles continue driving through the alleyways and streets around them. Hardtochoke is following them from his rooftop, cackling over the Rangers falling right into his trap. He orders Stingwingers to attack, the buzzbrains flying in and firing down at the cycles! Green Ranger takes the blast and falls off his cycle, sending it smashing into a wall. The other two Rangers stop and begin to rush to help him, the Stingys landing and preparing to fire, but Damon regains his ground and takes them all by himself. He urges his teammates to keep going while he holds them off, and they reluctantly do so, but promising to be back. As they hop back on their cycles, Red Ranger looks back to see Green overwhelmed by the bugdrones, but battling on. Up in the Science Lab, Kendrix is busily typing at her computer, running scans and other functions over the three lost Galactabeasts picture. The door opens and Mike comes in, asking where the others are, Kendy telling him the plan to blast the Zords with the Astro cycles. She's worried for them, Mike telling her he's on his way, exiting the place and leaving her to her never-ending work. Back in the battleground, Maya watches the Centaurus & Stratoforce stomping through the city from below, then hearing the familiar sounds of the Galactabeasts to her side. They've followed her over to this dome, apparently, as she runs around for no reason spoken. The Galactabeasts face the Evil Megazords, Hardtochoke ordering them with his remote control to attack, and the Zords following his commands by approaching the five growling beasts. Elsewhere, a huge amass of debris has collected in the middle of the road thanks to some Stingwingers. The Astro Cycles can't make it through, but Kai decides to try anyway, telling Leo it's all up to him now as he revs up his Blue Cycle and takes off through the buzzbrains. Firing lasers and ripping through the impending explosion as it occurs, Blue Ranger clears a way for Red, but at the cost of his own well-being. Kai lies on the ground in pain, Leo riding through to see he's alright, but urging him to get up there and finish the plan, which he does, having to leave another teammate behind. The Evil Megazords open fire on the Galactabeasts, who do nothing to defend themselves. During this, Leo drives behind some buildings on his Astro Cycle, a few Stingwingers hiding ahead of him decide to play a little prank. Extending out green webs from each of their hands, the bugdrones create a net that ensnares Red Ranger and prevents him from passing! Getting a little fried from it, the net is eventually sliced off by Yellow Ranger & The Magna Defender. Maya says they thought maybe he could use some help, he says she right before speeding away, leaving Maya & Mike to take on the swarm of Stingys. Back in the Science Lab, Kendrix runs the final search tests on the lost Galactabeasts page. Anxiously awaiting the results, the eventually come up to a perfect match for the makeshift photographs of the Evil Zords (even the Zenith, somehow). Those Evil Megazords are indeed the Lost Galactabeasts as the computer proves, Kendrix finally noticing that is why the other Galactabeasts won't fight back! With the answer in tow, she has to stop them from attempt to blow the Zords to kingdom come. Red Ranger rides through a parking garage on his way up to the top, finally reaching it on his Astro Cycle and the ramp at the far end of the roof, facing the battle. Pink Ranger is racing through the city, trying to catch up to him before he makes a huge mistake! Red Ranger pauses for a moment, wishing there was another way as he watches the Galactabeasts get the galactasnot beat out of them by the Centaurus & Stratoforce Megazords. Leo revs up the engine, the Evil Zords' backs facing his direction, he goes full throttle on the Astro Cycle getting ready to hit overload, and the ramp, when Kendrix rushes out in front of it to stop him! She's hit by the Cycle and falls, Leo somehow able to stop the bike before going over the ramp to see if she's alright. Kendrix is fine, Kai & Damon pulling up on their Cycles just in time to hear the revelation that the new Zords were made evil by Deviot. The other Galactabeasts know who they are and won't fight their friends, as evident by the grueling fighting going on in plain view of the roof. Magna Defender & Yellow Ranger locate the source of the remote control, contacting Leo via his wrist (I guess his Morpher works much like the other Transmorphers do, communications wise) to let him know. Deviot is apparently at the controls of the remote this time, fiddling with it as he watches the Galactabeasts get beaten like animal-shaped punching bags. His fun is ruined when Mike & Maya show up, followed by the rest of the Ranger team. Pink Ranger asks Deviot what he did to those beasts, Robobard spilling out the beans on their true identities and calling her very perceptive. Deviot tells them there was once a time when these Zords were the Rhino, the Phoenix and the Shark Galactabeasts, but 3000 years ago (yes, like with Magny's fall and the Saber's rock appearance) they lost their powers in a great battle and were doomed to float forever in an asteroid field. We see said beasts floating around in space, and then their bodies tied up on some planet, being rebuilt by several machines into the Centaurus & Stratoforce Megazords and the Zenith Carrierzord! Deviot goes on to say the only spirit they will ever know is transmitted to them via his remote controller, as we see Centaurus beating on the Gorilla and the Stratoforce tossing the Condor around nearby. Robobard orders Stingwingers to attack, our heroes doing battle while trying to get to that remote! Deviot teleports away, leaving Hardtochoke with the keys to the Megazords, as the Rangers make the routine fight scene/quick work on the buzzbrains. Those distractions over with, all six rush Hardtochoke, Red Ranger grabbing him as they all fall off the side of the building and land below, ready for action. Their strategy is to surround him, but he use fires his own blast energy in a circle and knocks them down. They then gang up on him and grab his legs & arms, causing him to fall over and drop the remote device. Red Ranger snatches it up, but Hardy won't let them use it, unleashing an energy bolt his way and destroying the controller! Hardtochoke mentions nothing will stop the Evil Zords now, they'll keep fighting until the Galactabeasts are galactatoast! Doesn't seem like long off now, as the beasts keep taking attack after attack from their brainwashed brethren. Leo figures maybe they can't stop them but they sure can stop him, the team calling for Lights Of Orion activation, and armoring up. Magna Defender leads off with a flip-slash Saber attack, followed by the Power Ranger Orion Power energy ball attack, ripping through him quickly. He explodes a little, falls over and Leo has to do the work once done by the green liquid by mentioning their problems just got bigger as Hardtochoke grows! Centaurus punches Gorilla Galactabeast some more, as the Rangers watch both the trashed remote still smoking, and the impossible mission above. Hardtochoke has grown into a menacing green giant, giving the Wolf beast a ho-ho-kick. Centaurus punches the Gorilla again, as Kendrix says they can't just stand there and watch. Leo agrees, Red Lion giving a growl as the Rangers take out their Transdaggers and hop on their Galactabeasts, transforming them into Galactazords and soon the Galaxy Megazord again. Magna Defender hooks up with Torozord to create the Defender Torozord, nothing ever said of why Torozord refused to fight since he's never been connected to the Galactabeasts before. By the time this finishes, dusk is setting in the artificial atmosphere of Terra Venture, Hardtochoke stands between his two Evil Megazords as they face off with the Galaxy Megazord & Defender Torozord. Laughing evilly, Hardy orders them to blast the Rangers, Centaurus pulling out his huge cannon and firing away. Once the smoke clears, Red Ranger yells out to them, telling them to try and remember they're their friends! Stratoforce remembers its boomerang is good for close-up action, coming to the Megazord and slashing away, doing the same to the Torozord. They both fall over, Hardtochoke spouting off his evil blast attack, hitting Defender Torozord directly. Kendrix is the one to tell us this since Mike is apparently mute when in Zord form, but the Torozord is out of energy and can do nothing but lie useless out of sight for the rest of the fight. The Evil Megazords walk toward the Galaxy Megazord as it regains its ground, the tag-team action of the Centaurus & Stratoforce lasting well on into the night as the moon seems to peer from behind the clouds. More laser cannon firing and boomerang whoopings are laid out on the Megazord, the Rangers who are all trying to revive the once-Galactabeasts memories. Hardtochoke tells them not to waste their breath as they're slaves to the mighty Scorpius now, Leo refusing to believe that's true and their original spirits have got to be inside somewhere. Hardy tells them to be silent, unloading another blast and sending them toppling, before ordering his two evil Zords to finish them off. Red Ranger gives one last plea of remembrance, telling them to try to remember who they are. The Centaurus & Stratoforce halt from their destructive deeds, their nonstop attacks finally quelled by the Power Rangers' nonstop yakking. Hardtochoke asks what they're waiting for and to attack, both Evil Megazords turning around simultaneously and facing the jolly green goon. Centaurus moves its hand over his head, causing the sinisterly evil look to morph into a kinder face. The same is done with Stratoforce, both Megazords remembered who they once were and will no longer be the pawns of evil! The Rangers are shocked it actually worked, Kendrix telling them welcome back. Centaurus calls on its spirit strength of the Rhino while dumping some hot searing energy on the salady villain with his laser cannon! Stratoforce shows Hardy what Phoenix power can do, charging up its boomerang and tossing it his way, smashing into him and knocking him down. The two Megazords then help the Galaxy Megazord to its feet, Leo telling them they're incredible as the reunion of Lost Galaxy beasts is cut short by Hardtochoke's recovery. He plans to destroy all of them, but the restored Centaurus is just going to give him his what-for. This is followed by Stratoforce jumping off his Zord-pal's shoulders and leaping at Hardy with a high kick. Hardtochoke calls them traitors as they stand before him, but one last traitor is missing, as Hardy is fired upon by something offscreen! The Zenith Carrierzord in there to play, firing off its side guns as it rolls down the street towards the others, making sure Hardtochoke gets paid back in kind. Red Ranger calls on Orion Power-up armor on the Galaxy Megazord, and with this, a quick Saber slash is enough to send Hardtochoke down choking! Strangely, he doesn't break into pieces like most Orion slices monsters do, but the blast is good enough to show he's green no more. Defender Torozord finally gets up, in time to witness a sight not held by anyone in likely over 3000 years, the Galaxy, Centaurus, and Stratoforce Megazords standing triumphantly under the Zenith Carrierzord. In an abandoned warehouse somewhere on Terra Venture, Deviot kicks some boxes around in frustration. He vows the Power Rangers will pay for taking his Zords, and now Scorpius will never let him enter the cocoon. Unless of course, he decides to try and destroy him, which doesn't sound like a bad idea. Spotting a spider crawling on a web nearby, Robobard blasts off his gauntlet gun, frying the insect into dust. Deviot gets a sadistic thrill from this, laughing hard and maniacally. Nightfall on the space station throughout, Maya, Damon & Leo journeying into the wooded dome the Galactabeasts call home. Maya says they're all so happy to be together again, Leo can relate to that. Strangely, we don't see the Stratoforce or Centaurus anywhere in the shot, but I guess they're together in spirit. Damon yells a big hey to them, and the beasts growl & howl back, the three Ranger teens laughing. Meanwhile in the Command Headquarters, Commander Stanton addresses his main crew (Mike, Kai & Kendrix among them). He tells them they've ventured 14 light years away from Earth and they couldn't get back now even if they had to. He tells them they have to focus on their goal of finding a new world, and no matter what mysteries lie ahead, no matter how tough it gets they must continue with their duties ready to tackle any situation and one day they'll reach the new world. He lets them know they have to, as there's no going back and they're truly on their own. Kendrix glances over into the Science Division, unaware that the crest symbol on the cover of the Galaxy Book is glowing again. 'Airdates' *October 16, 1999 (Part 1) *October 22, 1999 (Part 2) Cast * 'Gallery' ' Devizord with Boomerang.jpg|Evil Stratoforce Devi Stratoforce.jpg Devi Centaurus 2.jpg|Evil Centaurus Devi Centaurus 30.jpg Devi Centaurus with Blaster 30.jpg Devi Centaurus.jpg Devizord with Blaster.jpg ' 'Trivia' *Introduces Deviot and the title Galactabeasts, the Phoenix, Rhino and the Shark, all of which are under the control of Deviot (fulfilling the role of the Evil Zords). See Also * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , episode 29 - " Dark Merchant " (fight and Zord footage) * Seijuu Sentai Gingaman , episode 30 - " The Steel Starbeasts " (remaining story elements, and fight and Zord footage) Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (show) Category:Lost Galaxy Episodes